


How do you even explain this?

by Northflower



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northflower/pseuds/Northflower
Summary: Luz gets her first period. It turns out that witches don't have those.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: All things Disney





	How do you even explain this?

Luz stared down at the blood on her underwear and cringed. The bathroom was coated in the faint light of the Saturday afternoon which shone at her face from the mirror on the wall. She looked at herself.  
  
"Uhm... Eda?" Luz called out. She waited, but there was no response. And she wasn't going to call King. It didn't feel right.  
  
It was a milestone, wasn't it? She was grown up now. But she had always thought that it would have been more grand, and that her mom would have been there beside her, to celebrate. Instead, it seemed like little more than a disgusting, red stain. An inconvenience.  
  
There was a roll of toiler paper on the floor. If she wrapped some around her underwear, would she be able to make it to her room and back?  
  
But then there were footsteps on the wooden floor. The door to her room creaked open outside.  
  
"Luz?"  
  
This was a que to respond. But for whatever reason, the fact that Luz had called Eda there herself had lost its meaning to her. She didn't let out a sound. Eventually, the footsteps continued and stopped just outside the cramped bathroom. Eda rattled the door handle, and the key made a clinking sound.  
  
"Luz, I know you're there. What is it?" Eda's voice echoed from the outside.  
  
"Could you bring me a pair of clean panties?" Luz managed to utter out. There was a beat of silence.  
  
"Did you pee yourself? I swear to god, if you got pee on the floor-"  
  
"No! Ew!"  
  
"Oh my god did you poop your pants-"  
  
"I'm having my period!" Luz yelled. It came out louder than intended.  
  
Suddenly, the key fell to the floor and the door opened. Luz scrambled to cover herself.  
  
"A what now?" Eda asked, but her gaze then landed on the bloody underwear. Luz felt like dying. Eda's eyes widened.  
  
"You're wounded?!"  
  
"What? No, what?"  
  
The day had just gone from bad to worse.  
  
After Luz had to embarrasedly usher Eda away from looking for the wound, it was clear that witches didn't get periods. Eda sat on the bathroom floor and shut the door behind her. This was beyond awkward.  
  
"So you're telling me that humans bleed every month?" Eda questioned.  
  
"Well, not all humans. I haven't, up until now. It's like, a puberty thing." Luz explained, pulling her cat ear hood on her head.  
  
"Tsk. I know about puberty."  
  
Luz sighed in defeat. "Could you just leave me be for a second?" she asked. Eda got up from the floor and left the bathroom. Luz quickly grabbed the key and locked the door. It might not stop Eda, but it would still stop King.  
  
Speak of the devil.

  
"What was that?" came a hushed squeak, clearly directed at the departing Eda. There was conversation, but at that point, the two were too far for Luz to hear. Probably for the best, she thought, holding her head down.

She knew that she couldn’t stay in the bathroom forever, but right now, the toilet bowl was the only thing keeping the blood from her pants, and the floor. Even if she went out to get some clean underwear, it wouldn’t be long before the blood would get through those as well. How was she supposed to attend magic school like that?  
  
After what felt like hours, there was a knock on the door. Luz hadn't moved from the toilet, abandoning the earlier plan with the toiler paper. The human turned the key, and Eda's head peeked in.  
  
"Hey kid. I got something for you," she said with a careful smile. She then handed Luz a blue plastic packet. Luz perked up. Was that...?  
  
Indeed, it was a box of menstrual pads.  
  
"Where did you get these?" Luz asked Eda, who had appeared to be leaving but peeked back in upon hearing the question.  
  
"I collect human junk, remember?" she laughed. "I had to look for them a bit, but hey. King helped me go through the piles. We used to think those were some sort of sticky notes, but..."  
  
"Thank you," Luz said.  
  
"You're welcome, kid. Come out when you're done with those," Eda said, and handed over some clean underwear before closing the door.  
  
Putting on a pad took a bit of trial and error, but finally Luz emerged from the bathroom, feeling a bit less awkward. When she walked downstairs, she found that Eda and King were waiting for her. With a freshly baked cake.  
  
"You guys," Luz choked out.  
  
"It was King's idea," Eda deflected. "Puberty may suck, but cake can make most things better at least."  
  
Luz scooped King up in her arms to give him a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Okay, that's enough," he said, only to be pressed against Eda as Luz extended the hug to her.  
  
"Now that's more like the kid I know,” Eda chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> I get my best ideas at 1 am


End file.
